1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a clipping jointer structure, and more particularly to a screw-free clipping jointer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinary lighting appliances, such as fluorescent lamps, art lights, advertising lights, and projection lamps, have a diversity of varieties and models. Most lighting appliances once installed are fixed, and their illumination angle and scope are fixed accordingly and can hardly be adjusted to match the installation environment. In addition, the lighting appliance or the lighting decoration are often fixed or suspended on the steel frame of the ceiling by using screws. However, the practice of screw fixing requires drilling and the positions and quantity of screws must match the drilling positions, and make the assembly inconvenient. When it comes to the dismounting, the screws must be unscrewed off the lighting appliance one by one.
Since it is difficult to assemble the lighting appliance or the lighting decoration at a high position, the design of fastener must consider the factors such as assembly convenience and safety. Therefore, how to provide a fastener dispensing with screw without affecting structural intensity and safety has become a prominent task for the industries.